


K-Blackmail

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith Kpop trash, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Lance discovers a little secret about Keith who is not too happy the cat is out of the bag.





	

This was the reddest Lance had ever seen Keith, and it was hilarious. Especially listening to Keith splutter and trip over his words. 

"You like K-Pop," Lance snickered, still pointing his phone camera at him. "It's that bit better that you know all the choreography too." 

"Shut up!" Keith cried, rushing forward to cover the lense. But Lance had already caught enough of it, Keith singing 'Dope' by BTS in Korean followed by doing the choreography step by step in the training room.

Lance laughed a little louder, holding his phone higher before walking out with a smirk. 

"Just wait until Pidge finds out you're K-Pop trash," he laughed. "I always pegged you as a My Chemical Romance fan, but this is so much better."

"Lance delete it now." Keith followed him sword in hand. "I swear I will jam my sword directly up your ass if you don't."

"Kinky..Am I gonna have to shame you?" Lance joked with a smirk.

Keith grumbled and began to sprint, gripping his sword tight. This caused Lance to scream, then laugh and begin to sprint.

"DELETE IT LANCE!" Keith hissed. 

"Gotta catch me first mullet!" Lance replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is probably loving it secretly probably thinks the whole thing is cute. Probably doesn't delete the video and spends his nights watching it whilst whining about how cute Keith is.


End file.
